What Lies Beneath
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: Post 'Never Again'. You can't candycoat the truth for so long, so CSM tells Mulder something that change his life dramitically. MSR
1. Mulder and His Vacations

A/N: The _italics _stand for flashbacks. Also, this takes place during the last two lines of Never Again. Everything else is AU (Alternate Universe) Scully doesn't have cancer.

M&S

"Not everything is about you, Mulder. This is my life." Scully said.

"Yes, but it's my…" Mulder cut himself off before he could say anything else.

They sat in a strained silence. Mulder had something he wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to offend her.

"Scully, I know it's your life, but you are my life." Mulder said quietly.

Scully snapped her head up to look at him. "Mulder..."

"Scully, I know you're mad and upset with me. I know that your life has spiraled out of control since you've been assigned to the X-Files. I even know that you want control back of your life, but there's a cost to everything." Mulder then got up and left.

Mulder knew he shouldn't have said or done what he did, but he was confused. Things were getting more confusing and out of control as each day passed. Truth be told, Mulder was tired and worn out for this quest for the truth, but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't because he owed it to Samantha, to Scully, and to himself. During his 'vacation' he had gotten some information that could lead him to the truth, but all information was that way.

Mulder realized that he was standing in front of the elevator. He pushed the up button and waited for the elevator. It came in no time and Mulder walked in followed by Scully.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were behind me." Mulder said quietly, while leaning back on the elevator wall. He started to rub his forehead because of a slight headache, and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mulder, what am I to you?" Scully sounded hurt.

"Scully…"

"No, Mulder, you don't get to Scully me this time. I'm tired of being treated like some assistant. You may have been on the X-Files before I have, but I am an equal partner." Scully said.

"I know…"

"No, Mulder, you don't know because if you did you wouldn't treat me like you do. You run off and ditch me, you never believe my ideas, until they prove your theories, and you tend to believe people who share the same beliefs with you. I know that I may not think like you, but we have been through so much together and I deserve more than this." Scully didn't say anything else.

"I know you d…"

"Than why don't you act like it, huh?" The elevator doors opened and Scully walked off without looking back. Mulder knew he should've chased after her, but he didn't. He was too worn down by all the lies that he'd been fed over the years.

Later that night Mulder sat in the dark while he drank down bottles after bottles of beer. Nothing was real to him anymore. He needed to search for the truth his own way. The FBI would only hold him down.

A knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts, but he didn't answer it.

"Mulder, I know you're in here!" Scully said in a loud tone. "I need to tell you something."

Mulder still ignored her and didn't bother to make himself known to her. Scully opened he door and observed the apartment around her. She noticed the beer bottles and how out of order the place looked. But, Scully didn't say anything about it. Instead, she joined him on the couch and took the beer bottle from Mulder's mouth and began to drink it.

"I'm transferring into another office, Mulder. I can't work like this anymore. As much as I want to stay and work everything out, I can't. The Ed Jerse case has got me thinking and I feel it is best for me to leave. Over the past few years I have lost sight of myself." Scully said in a neutral tone. Mulder couldn't read the tone in her voice or read facial features. But, then again he couldn't see her face in the dark and wasn't paying much attention to sound of her voice, but the words. "Being with you only makes it worse."

"Fine." Mulder didn't seem bothered by the words. "Scully, I used to think that if I looked than I could see. That if I touched than I could feel. I used to think that if I tried to listen than I could hear. But, now I know that that is all a lie. I was so positive that I could find my answers that way, but I never thought that I could be wrong."

Scully finished Mulder's beer and thought about what Mulder was saying. "Why?"

"Because that's how you look for the answers. That's what school and people tell you to do. But, if they only knew what I know they wouldn't be so sure."

"What do you know?"

"A blind person has eyes, but they can't used them. A hearing impaired person has ears, but can't use them. You can feel things, but not when our numb or paralyzed." Tears slowly made their way down Mulder's face and Scully knew that Mulder's 'Truth' had somehow hit him in the face.

"What happened while you were on your vacation, Mulder?" Scully asked.

"I didn't find the truth, but the truth found me. Well, bits of pieces did." Mulder said as he heard Scully get up. "I've have found out the truth about my life."

"You always find the truth or bits of pieces of it." Scully walked to the door and was leaving out.

"The truth about Samantha and why she was taken." Scully stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who told you this?" Scully asked, but she didn't turn around.

"That smoking bastard." Mulder said in an angry tone. "I would doubt him, but this time it wasn't all riddles. He didn't tell me the flat-out truth, but he told me something that could get me there." Mulder said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"They always do, Mulder! Every time they tell you that this could lead you to the truth, you can't get wherever they want you to go fast enough! In the end, you are always up for disappointment. You never have answers only more questions. When is your truth going to show itself, huh, Mulder?" Scully was now in Mulder's face. Only then could she see the fallen tears.

"I don't know, Scully. But, what I do know is that if I don't try I'll never find my truth, Scully. You may have had let downs and bags things have happened to you, but not as much as me. Yours pale in comparison to mine!" Mulder yelled.

"You can't say that. You don't have any right to say that!" Scully yelled.

"Yes, I do. My whole entire life has been a lie. The smoking bastard told me something about my family that all makes sense now, but I don't want to believe it. I don't even know if you'll believe it." Mulder said.

"Try me."

Mulder started to tell his story.

_Mulder walked into his motel room and flopped on the bed. Not bothering to cut on the light. Finding himself was harder than he thought. If he wanted dead ends he would be messing with the Syndicate right now. At least they kept him entertained. That's when he saw the small orange light._

"_Mr. Mulder, you came back earlier than I thought you would. Bad luck in finding yourself." _

_Mulder jumped off of the bed. "What a you doing here you cigarette smoking son of a bi…"_

"_Ah, ah, ah, Mulder, if you want to know the truth about your life, I suggest that you do not finish that statement." CSM warned._

"_Why should I believe anything out of your mouth when all you feed me are lies." Mulder said as he cut the light on to see his enemy._

"_What's your philosophy, Mr. Mulder? Oh yeah, "The Truth is Out There." CSM mocked._

"_The only truth you have on me are lies." Mulder said as he took his gun out of him holster._

"_Mr. Mulder, if I was going to kill you I would have done it already." CSM simply said. Mulder knew it was the truth, but still kept his gun out._

"_So, tell me." Mulder demanded._

"_Mulder, I knew your father before he met your mother. Before he had all of his money." CSM took a long drag of his cigarette._

"_And…" Mulder didn't see where this was going._

"_And let me finish." He savored the taste the cigarette left in his mouth. He stared at Mulder for a brief minute, and then continued. "Bill Mulder could barely pay the bills. I met him at some bar in the rough areas of New Jersey. He was young, confused, and in love."_

"_But, you said that he didn't know my mother." Mulder said. He was trying to pick out CSM's lies right away._

"_Mulder, you and I both know that your mother isn't the only woman alive." CSM let this soak in. " Her name was Donna Sutherland. She was an aspiring singer, actress, and dancer. Very talented I must admit and Bill was madly in love with her." CSM thought of Donna's beauty and stopped for a minute. "Extremely beautifully. Kind of like Aphrodite or something."_

"_Why are you telling me all of this?" Mulder was curious as to why he was being told this. The man who sat in front of him went through so much to hide the truth from him and now he couldn't wait to tell Mulder everything he knew._

"_You want to know the truth about yourself, Mulder, and I'm going to tell you. Mulder, you can't find out the truth going to fortunetellers or what not. They'll only confuse you and drive you further from the truth." CSM stood up and walked to the window, and then looked out._

"_And you know." Mulder said sarcastically._

"_Yes, and two other people, but one of them is dead." CSM turned to look Mulder Square in the eye._

"_And who is that?" Mulder asked._

"_Teena, Bill, and myself, but Bill is dead, so he can't tell you anything. So, that leaves Teena and myself. But, I suggest you hear it from me because I know more than both of your parents combined." _

"_I find that hard to believe." Mulder said, but he sat and listened anyway._

M&S

A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. What happens next when CSM tells Mulder his story? (Shrugs) I don't know myself or maybe I do. Don't worry the MSR will be coming up soon, but they have to get over their disagreement and what not.


	2. A Truth Within the Truth

A/N: This chapter is a bit long, but the chapters will get shorter after this. CSM is just telling his story. It was originally suppose to be apart of the first chapter, but as you will you it would've been very long. Also, I don't know whether or not people whom work at the State Department goes on business trips. Just for the sake of this story they do.

_CSM finished his cigarette, and then put another in her mouth. He didn't bother to light it, but let it linger there._

"_Anyways, things were going well for Bill and Donna, until Bill's parents interfered. They claimed that Donna wasn't good enough for Bill and that he was thinking irrationally. You see, at the time Bill was twenty-three and still living with his parents, so he had to listen to them. He couldn't runaway with Donna because she could barely get by herself. So, they felt it was best to do what Bill's parents said. They were tired of Bill freeloading off of them. Bill may have had a job, but it didn't pay much. And what he did have he spent on Donna. So, they set up an arranged Marriage. It was suppose to make him well-adjusted and more responsible." CSM explained._

"_Dad had an arranged marriage to mom." Mulder had just come to a realization._

"_Yes, it was arranged that your parents married." It was then that CSM lit his cigarette. "Teena was nineteen at the moment and her parents felt that she needed structure. She didn't want to marry him, but I promised her security and happiness."_

"_How did you two know each other?" Mulder was still tying to process what he was being told. "I thought you two met through dad?"_

"_That's what I led your father to believe. I didn't want your father to suspect anything. He could never understand why I would hang around him. So, he would always jump to hasty conclusions and I didn't want that." _

"_You hung around him because of my mother, didn't you" Mulder accused._

"_I was just starting to doubt you, Mulder. But, then again you never cease to amaze me. And to answer your question, yes. Teena and I met a few months before. I was interested in her, but some associates of mine told me that there was talk about an arranged marriage to a Bill Mulder. It wasn't official yet, but they were taking it into deep consideration though. I had to think quickly, so I decided that I had to meet Bill Mulder. If he was going to marry Teena or be considered to marry her, I had t find out a way to stop it. I would meet the guy and use the weaknesses I found out about him against him. But, surprisingly, I took an interest in him." CSM said calmly._

"_Why?"_

"_Bill Mulder was interesting man and I'm glad I got to know him." Mulder cocked an eyebrow at that._

"_I knew the man and he wasn't quite all that interesting." _

"_Mulder, you know what they say, don't talk ill about the dead."_

"_Well, I've been talking about you a long time and nothing happened." Mulder said. "And that still doesn't answer my question."_

"_It may not, but let's not drift from the story. So, I found out that the marriage was being put into motion and decided to let her marry Bill."_

"_What happened to stopping the marriage?" Mulder said sarcastically._

"_I realized by then that I cared for Teena, but that was all." CSM shrugged as if it was nothing. "So, they married as planned. Bill parents supported him as said, but Bill got fired from s job his parents got him. That was a problem because Bill's parents were slowly cutting him off, so he could learn to hold his own. I couldn't break my promise to Teena, so I went through certain procedures to get him another job. He took it, and then I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse."_

_CSM smirked and Mulder felt that he wasn't going to like what he heard next._

"_I had an idea what he was going to do with the money he go from me." Another smirk appeared on his face, but this time it was wider. "He used it to support Donna and their daughter. The child was a year old by then, but Bill had been married for nine months."_

"_My father had a mistress."_

"_That surprises you, it shouldn't."_

_You promised her security and happiness!" Mulder yelled, and then punched CSM._

"_Yes, Mulder, I promised security and happiness, but I never promised a blissful marriage." CSM said. "But, I did keep my promise. I made sure that Teena was always safe and never physically hurt by anyone. As for happiness, I made sure that she never knew of his infidelity. It lasted until she wanted a family. I told Bill to take care of that since he was quite capable of it." CSM walked over to the mini-bar and got a bottle of Scotch and poured himself a cup._

"_What so your responsible for my existence. You want me to praise you or something?" Mulder said sarcastically._

"_Yes and no." CSM drank all of his Scotch in one gulp. "I can not understand why you don't see where this is going."_

"_How can I when you just won't flat-out tell me?"_

_CSM refilled his cup and poured another for Mulder._

"_I suggest you drink this for the before I tell you the next part." CSM offered the cup to Mulder, but he refused._

"_No, I don't trust you."_

"_Bill did want a family, but not with Teena, he just said he would marry her." He finished his second cigarette and lit a third. "Last chance."_

"_No."_

"_Well, since he didn't want to do the job, I did."_

_Mulder sat there for a minute. He was unmoving and very quite. All of the sudden he attacked CSM._

"_No, no, no!" He began to punch CSM in the face repeatedly. "My parents didn't cheat on each other and you aren't my father!" Mulder then began to choke CSM, but let he go in search of the Scotch bottle._

_CSM tried to regain his composure, but failed. He was beginning to get frightened of Mulder. And now he knew it was a mistake that he hadn't brought back up. He always thought he controlled Mulder and knew what he was going to do next, but he was wrong. Mulder was unpredictable and beginning to not need him anymore._

_Mulder found the bottle and drank the whole bottle in no time._

"_Mulder, you know it's the truth, why deny it?" CSM struggled to breathe and coughed up a little blood. "Everybody knew that your parents wouldn't last, including you. Did you ever see affection in their marriage? They knew loved each other or grew to love one another. It just didn't work."_

_Mulder was pacing the room back and forth. He wanted to break down and cry. He wanted to runaway and get a new identity, but he wouldn't do that. _

"_Is Samantha yours too?" Mulder said in barely a whisper._

"_No, the only reason she came to be is because I left Teena to be with my wife and son. Foolish me, I though it was love." He pondered that though for a moment. "Donna left Bill while carrying their second child and he was depressed. So, Samantha's conception was out of mourning for someone else and to prove that they "loved" each other."_

"_Samantha was used for revenge." It was a statement rather than a question. _

"_Bingo." CSM was a little afraid to move, but he tried it anyways and went to the sink. He started to wash off his face and mouth._

"_Did they even love her?"_

"_More than you, in fact. Samantha was their chance to start over new. You were conceived around the time they didn't care for one another. You reminded them of their mistakes, so they didn't love you as much as Sam. And she actually their, but Bill didn't know that he wasn't your father. When Sam was two, Donna came back. Bill took her back without hesitation and he pretended to be a faithful husband like he did before. The business trips were actually time spent with his other family. Teena didn't know, but I didn't allow Bill to go on business trips. But, since she didn't mind or know, I let him._

"_Why did Donna come back?"_

"_Bill was Donna's true love and she was unhappy without him, so she settled on being his mistress." CSM dried off his face and he could see that Mulder beat him up pretty well. "Everything was going well, until we had to make a choice." Mulder knew what he was talking about. "I told her choose wisely."_

_As much as Mulder wanted to hit CSM again, he didn't. Hit wasn't going to get him anywhere, despite how happy it made him._

"_You made her choose Samantha!" Mulder yelled._

"_No, I meant for her to choose you. But, I was never going to let them take you. I was going to intercept the abduction, until I found out that she choose Samantha. I didn't care for the girl truthfully, so I let them take her."_

"_How could you!" Mulder was in CSM's face now. "Why did you want me?"_

"_I was jealous that she had a child with another man. You were my son and I wanted to take care of you. I was going to have it where you didn't remember anything, but the planned backfired. You didn't get abducted." CSM got back on topic. "So, shortly afterwards Bill divorced her because he felt that their wasn't any reason to stay. Bill found a house where he could live in with his other family and rented apartment for hen you came over. Teena stayed single, until you went to college. I divorced my wife and Teena and I got together, but only for a brief time. After we broke-up, Teena realized that she was pregnant. The last thing I could deal with was a child, so I told her to get it up. She didn't get an abortion because she didn't believe in the use of it. I didn't see her again, until she no longer had the child in her custody." CSM looked as if he didn't regret what he did._

"_I have a little brother or sister out there somewhere?" Mulder asked. He may have not cared or CSM, but this person was still family._

"_Yeah, but that's all I know. I never bothered to find the kid." CSM shrugged nonchalantly._

"_Only you wouldn't care about your kids." Mulder said, and he wasn't including himself in that statement because he wouldn't claim to b CSM's offspring. _

"_Yeah, you're right. If they hold me down they have to go. Teena agreed to it because I let her join the Syndicate. Tean became a valued and trusted member in record time." CSM saw the look of disbelief of Mulder's face. "You find this hard to believe, but, why? Your father was a member for years and you didn't know. So, you do find it hard that your mother could be a member, too?"_

"_I thought it was a boys only club."_

"_It was, but Teena proved women could do it as well as men, if not better." Mulder didn't notice it then, but now it seemed as if it pained CSM to talk about his mother. "Enough about Teena. I began to take an interest in you. Your interest seemed to blossom during your college years and I knew I had to get you."_

"_Why?"_

"_To expose the truth. I know my job is to cover it up, but I could gain more trying to expose the truth than keeping it secret. I would never let the world know about our friends of the third kind, but to think that someone was. It scares them. They paid me the big bucks and I get certain advantages, so it worked well for me."_

"_But, why use me?" _

"_You know why. Mulder, you were so determined to find the truth and you still are. I couldn't do it myself because they would've killed me. They didn't kill you because they knew you didn't know anything damaging and didn't have proof. Also, they could toy with you." CSM said._

"_I figured that much."_

"_Before I could do use you I had to get the FBI to pay attention to you. Of course they noticed you, but I wanted them to crave you. I always mentioned you and your victories when you were in college. I wanted them to know how brilliant you were. Soon afterwards there was a deal and well…you know the rest."_

"_Why are you telling me this, besides to tell me about my life?" Mulder asked. "It doesn't seem as if you would gain something from it."_

"_Oh, but I will, Mulder. I will benefit from it, more than you in fact."He got up and slowly began to walk out the door. "Just wait and see."_

PRESENT DAY

Scully stood there gaping. She was torn between being pissed at Mulder and wanting to hold him. But, instead she finished off another bottle of beer.

"How was that the truth about yourself, Mulder?" Scully asked. "He told you the truth about your parents, but not yourself."

"I thought about that myself. There must have been something he wanted me to figure out myself. Also, I realized something," Scully looked at him expectantly. "I've always known the truth about my parents, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't know directly, but I knew something was going on."

"Mulder, sometimes kids pick up on those things. But, you can't blame yourself for not paying much attention. You were young. Kids don't want to believe that their parents don't love one another."

Mulde nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But, I think I'm going arrange to take some time off. I need to devote my full time to the information I was given and the my job will only hold me down." Mulder explained.

Scully would've argued, but she knew that was true.

"At least, I won't be holding you down anymore, Scully." Mulder said.

"Mulder, you never held me down. It's just that I've lost sight of myself." She shook her head slightly. "There are so many things in life that I want and I can't seem to grasp it. When I was with Ed Jerse, I realized I missed having a personal life." Scully said. She was sleepy and her eyelids were heavy. As much as she wanted to keep them open, she closed them and instantly fell asleep.

"Mulder saw that she fell asleep.

"You can have that once you leave the X-Files."

_A/N: Sorry about the error on the group name. I couldn't figure out whether it was syndicate or Consortium. If you know can tell me so I can change it._


	3. Requests and Conversations

A/N: I will tell you later on in the story why Mulder reacted the way he did. Also, Skinner is their AD and Mulder trusts him with certain information. And Skinner knows about CSM. I can't remember when they started to trust Skinner. But, this is an AU, so I'm going to play it my way.

X-Files

"Agent Mulder, A.D. Skinner is ready to see you." Kimberly said as she gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you." Mulder said he got up and walked into Skinner's office. Skinner gestured for Mulder to take his seat and began to speak.

"Before we get started as to why you are here, I would like to ask you a question." Skinner said. He waited until Mulder was seated. "Are there any problems between Agent Scully and yourself?"

Mulder knew this was coming and was prepared for this. "No, Sir, in fact we discussed this yesterday and I agree with Agent Scully's decision."

"You do?" Skinner said incredulously.

"Yes, it was agreed upon that it was only for the best." Mulder said.

"Okay, well I was just checking." Skinner said as he looked at Mulder. "Now what is it that I can do for you?"

"Well, I came across some information that has got me thinking." The tone of Mulder's voice caught Skinner's attention to the seriousness of this conversation. He tried to read Mulder's face, but it was expressionless.

"What kind of information?" Skinner tensed up. It may have seemed silly to tense up before you knew something, but when this involved Mulder and the way he acted, you had to. You never knew what Mulder was going to tell you and it was always something big.

"The information I got changes everything completely. Personal and personal." Mulder said, as he looked Skinner Square in the eyes.

_Would you tell me already for crying out loud? I get that it is important. _Skinner thought t himself. "Like what?"

Mulder retold the story of what happened over the weekend.

"Are you sure he's telling the truth? You know him, Mulder, he will lie to you in a heartbeat." Skinner said. To say Skinner was shocked would be an understatement.

"I know, but something tells me that I need to investigate this. I feel that pursing this information will lead me closer to the truth if it doesn't get me there first." Mulder said with determination in his voice. "That's why I'm here. I want to investigate this information and I know that I'm not going to get my information overnight. So, I'm requesting a sabbatical." Mulder looked as if he would shoot Skinner if he said no.

"Are you and Scully in this together or something?" Skinner asked as he began to get the necessary paper work for Mulder's temporary leave.

"Why do you ask that, Sir? Scully asked for a transfer not a sabbatical." Mulder said, as he thought back to the night before.

"Obviously you and Agent Scully didn't agree on whatever you talked about because she asked for a sabbatical, too." Skinner said.

"Sir…"

"No, Mulder, don't say anything. I'll sign the papers for the sabbatical, but I'm not sure what this means for the X-Files. I know both of you will be gone for a year, but a lot can happen in a year." Skinner said, and then began to think about what he could do with the X-Files.

"Thank you, Sir." Mulder said. "I have a suggestion about what you can do about the X-Files."

"And that is?" Skinner raised an eyebrow.

"You can assign two agents temporarily." Mulder stated.

"Mulder, do you think I haven't thought of that? Well, I have. But, you two have made it where no one wants to go near the X-Files." Skinner said, as he took off his glasses and began to rub his eyes. It was true though. Hell, sometimes he didn't even want to be involved with the X-Files.

"Then don't give them a choice. They can't disobey an order of your, especially a direct one." Skinner stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Mulder like he was an insane man.

"Oh, and this comes from a man who disobeys orders on a regular basis." Mulder had to agree with him on that, but he had valid reasons though.

""Sir, they may argue and disagree with you, but they will not disobey you." Mulder said with great confidence. "They're not crazy enough to disobey you, in fact other agents are terrified of you."

"How come you aren't?"

"I've encountered scarier men." Mulder said as he shrugged.

"Fine, whatever, Agent Mulder. Before you leave for your sabbatical you will be here to assist on some cases, so they know what they are doing."

"But, Skinner…"

"Agent Mulder, I know that this investigation is important to you, but I can't just send to agents out who know nothing about what they are dong. Whether or not they are experienced, they still do not know what to do in this area of expertise." Skinner had a slight headache that was beginning to get worse. "I do not want to hear anymore on the matter, you are now dismissed, Agent Mulder."

Skinner didn't know what iyt was, but he always got a headache after dealing with Mulder and Scully. He took out some asprin and popped the pills in his mouth._'Should I take this with coffee. Ah, hell, I'll need the extra boost._

Mulder left the room silently fuming. People were aware he Mulder was not in one of the best moods, so they move out his way. For those who weren't paying attention, they got knocked over or bumped into. But, Mulder didn't notice that he did this because of how angry he was. The people on the elevator all got off, so Mulder could be on it by himself. Whatever got Mulder upset they didn't want to accidentally get caught in his wrath. He hoped Scully was in the office, so he could tell her what was on his mind and she was.

"Scully, what wee you thinking?" Mulder yelled. He didn't let her answer his question. "Skinner just told me that you asked for a sabbatical. I know it has something to do with yesterday, so don't lie."

"Your right, it does have something to do with yesterday. In fact, it has everything to do with yesterday." Scully said as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Scully…"

"Scully, what? Scully, what, Mulder? Mulder, you treat me as if I'm some damn child. I'm your partner and best friend, we are supposed to be equal!" Scully yelled. She promised herself she wouldn't yell, but Mulder just kept pushing those buttons. "You go off and ditch me or you might act like you have some superior ruling over me or something. You with hold information that you think I can't handle. How can I handle it if you won't tell me? I am a grown ass woman who can make her own decisions and yet you treat me as if I don't have a mind." Scully got up out her chair and walked towards Mulder. Within a few seconds she was in his face.

"Scully, I do not do that!"

"Yes, you do."

"I know you have a mind and I give you respect for having one. You can never say that I don't do that."

"Okay, I'll give you that. But, it feels like you don't. I don't feel respected or wanted even when you give it to me. Of course, you have your moments when you do, but other times I feel like crap."

"I value you and your opinion more than you'll ever know, Scully. You and your damn scientific proof is what give the X-Flies credibility. The X-Files was a joke back then. Even now it is, but not as much. People are starting to take us seriously. Skinner even respects me now. It never bothered me back then when people didn't respect me and it still doesn't today. It was mainly because the people who disrespected me or never bothered with me at all were ignorant to the truth. But, when someone does believe in my cause and me it means something. I don't know what yet because I never felt this way before. I feel so…"

Scully shook her head. "Skinner may have just now started to respect you, but I always respected you."

"I know and I'm thankful for that. I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough, but didn't know I had to. Like I said, you give the X-Files credibility and the X-Files are my life."

"Then why don't you let me help you?" Scully asked.

"This is my life, Scully. It's my problem." Scully stared at Mulder in disbelief. Didn't she say that the other day? As much as say wanted to yell at Mulder again, she didn't. Yelling obviously wasn't solving anything. Instead, Scully chose the higher road.

"Mulder, you are apart of my life. Whatever problem you have is mine, too." Scully said in an assuring voice. Scully unexpectedly pulled Mulder into a hug. He tried to resist at first, but Scully had a tight grip on him, so he gave in.

Tears slowly crept their way down Scully's face. "Mulder, I was pissed as hell at you yesterday. I wanted to be as away from you as possible another department, but you already know that." Even though Mulder couldn't see her, she gave a small smile. "It wasn't until this morning that I realized transferring away from you wasn't going to help. Not even blaming you will. It's because you aren't the blame, I am, I lost sight of myself and now I have to find myself. And while I do that, I will help you."

"Why are you so determined to help me?" Mulder asked, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Because you are my best friend and you deserve to know the truth about your family." Scully said quietly. She looked up at Mulder's face so he could see what he was feeling now. His eyes were glistening and his face was tear-stained. Mulder rested his forehead on hers and they stayed that way for a while.

"Thank you." Mulder said as he brought his forehead off of hers. Scully gently grabbed his head in her hands, and then kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome." Scully said, and then ruffled his hair up a bit.

X-Files

A/N: This chapter turned out longer than expected, but I had to add parts. Sorry if I misused words in the story. Mulder and Scully are back on good terms, but the problem isn't completely over. I'm not the type of person who will make them get back on good terms as if nothing happened. But, they do need some sort of understanding to go forth in their investigation. I will get to the whole Mulder family history thing, but I have to build up to that. But, it won't take long

Forehead kisses can be just as intimate as kisses on the mouth depending on the situation. (A special phrase of mine and "someone" knows what I'm talking about. It was on the Mulder and Scully situation)-LOL


	4. Deja Vu

A/N: Can anyone guess where this scene came from? I enjoyed writing this chapter the most. The scene starts off strong, and then fades. Also, it's a little short.

X-FILES 

The Next Day

Mulder and Scully were looking over a case file they were just handed. It was definitely an X-File by the looks of it. They were so enthralled in the case file that the phone scared them when it rang. Scully regained her composure while Mulder answered the phone. The talk Mulder was having on the phone ended as quickly as it began.

"The virgins are coming down as we speak." Mulder said as he went back to looking at the case file.

Scully was unfortunately drinking her coffee at the moment and choke on it. "What?"

"X-File virgin, Scully, like you once were." Scully raised an eyebrow. "The two agents that are temporarily assigned down here."

"I know what you are talking about, but how in the hell did you come up with that." Scully was constantly amazed at the things Mulder came up with. " Never mind. Don't tell me."

"Good thing because we have to set the first phase in 'The Rights of Passage' into action.

Scully just looked at him like he was crazy, but she would humor him. "Which is what?"

Mulder explained it to her just in time before they heard a knock.

"Sorry, nobody's down here, except the FBI's most unwanted." Mulder was glad that they couldn't see his face as they entered the room. Mainly because he couldn't keep a straight face as he said the words.

"The two agents examined the room briefly while walking over to Scully and Mulder.

"Agents Mulder and Scully, I'm Agent Andrew Imperio and this is Tia McClellan, we've been assigned to work with you." He said as he put out his hand for Mulder and Scully to shake. They exchanged handshakes, and then got back to business.

"Oh, isn't it so nice to be so highly regarded. So, he did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Agents Imperio and McClellan. "Scully was inwardly laughing up a storm.

"Actually, we're looking forward toward to working with you. We've heard a lot about the both of you." Agent McClellan said.

"Oh really, I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on us. " Mulder said as he looked at them and Scully raised an eyebrow.

"If you have any doubts about my qualifications and credentials…" Agent Imperio trailed off as Scully interrupted him.

"You're a medical doctor, you outsmarted your teachers at Quantico, and you wrote a book on how to catch serial killers and suspects using the simplest techniques." Scully explained. "Now its apart of the FBI trainee program, now that a credential."

"Did you bother to read it?" Agent Imperio asked.

"I did. I liked it, but in most of our work the simplest technique rarely seems to apply."

"Maybe we can get your opinion on what simple technique to use here." Mulder said as he cut off the lights and closed the door.

"Texas female thirty-two years of age was found dead with a hole in her stomach. Another found in Florida, California, and Wisconsin. The latest victims were found in Ohio.

"What's so mysterious about that?" Agent McClellan asked. "It just proves that we have a serial killer on our hands.

Mulder nodded his head slowly in agreement. "You could say that, but then you would have to charge their unborn child for murder. But, then it wouldn't be the same child who does the killings, so it isn't a serial killer. Mulder showed them the pictures of the women. "These women have nothing in common, except that they were pregnant, the way they died, their unborn child were stolen from their womb, and that they were left barren afterwards."

"The investigation has been inconclusive. They couldn't find any leads on how or what these women died of. Also it seems as if the victims were killed from the inside. The autopsy showed that, some sort on unknown substance ate the stomach from the inside out." Scully explained.

The two other agents were quiet and didn't know what to say.

"See you guys bright and early to catch the plane for Timberk, Ohio." Mulder said.

Feedback welcomed! X-FILES 

A/N: If you noticed a similarity in one of the agents there is a reason for that. And this case will not get in the way of Mulder finding out about his family history. He will be investigating the case and looking through the information he was given from CSM. Oh, and one more thing, I really don't know if Scully would've played along or not, but it sounded like fun. I don't think she would have, but this is fan fiction. I'll try to make the case as quick as possible, also. Like a chapter or two not including this one. So, they'll probably be longer or not as detailed. After that, I'll get straight to Mulder's family history and stuff. I already have that chapter written out.


	5. The Feel of Things

THE NEXT DAY

The plane ride was long, uneventful, and excruciatingly boring. Mulder was so bored that he took up messing with Scully while she slept. He took a piece of tissue out his pocket and began to tickle Scully in her ear. She swatted him away in her sleep, and then moved to get into a more comfortable position. But, Mulder wouldn't stop that easily.

Agents Imperio and McClellan watched as Mulder messed with Scully as she slept. They both laughed, but not loud enough to be noticed. Mulder busted out laughing at something Scully said while she said, until he noticed that she was awake. He stayed quiet and to himself for the rest of the ride.

When they got off the plane and entered the terminal, there was someone waiting there for them.

"Agents Mulder and Scully I presume, I'm detective Perry Mitchell Springer. "He moved to shake their hands. "The reason I say my full name is because there are to Perry Springer's and people tend to get us mixed up." Scully nodded, and then began to speak.

"Detective Springer, these are agents Imperio and McClellan and they will be assisting us on the case, if you don't mind." She pointed to the agent when she said their name. It really didn't mean anything if he minded or not, but Scully just wanted to be polite.

"The more the merrier, right?" Detective Springer said. "I'll explain the case in more detail when we get into the car, alright."

They nodded in agreement, and then followed the detective.

"Scully, guess what his initials are?" Mulder whispered in her ear as they walked.

"What?" She looked at him expectantly

"PMS." Scully looked at Mulder and rolled her eyes. Damn, his humor was rubbing off on her. Even though she wouldn't admit it was funny to him, she was laughing a little on the inside. Mulder and his sick humor have gotten to her and the joke wasn't even supposed to be funny. It's something that women went through. How was that supposed to be funny? "And I thought my name was bad."

"Grow up, Mulder."

They got seated in the car and as soon as the car pulled off the detective began to talk. "We thought that this was an ordinary case, but when we looked further into this case it was obvious that we were wrong. At first, everyone thought that the women were killed with some high tech liquid or something, but test proved that the liquid couldn't be identified. We tried to make a profile, but we came to another dead end." He sighed in frustration. "The only thing they have in common is the pregnancy and the way they died. They pregnancy victims are as different as day and night. We can't pinpoint which one that this person is after and it's really been bringing down the department."

"What made you call us, Detective Springer, if you don't mind me asking? The police department is having troubles with the case, so what makes you think that we can solve it?" Mulder asked as he thought about what the detective told him.

"Well, just about everyone knows you alls reputation to stir up trouble, but they also know that you have a knack for solving unsolvable cases. They know to go to you when push comes to shove and that's why I called. I want to solve this case and get it over with." Detective Springer began to explain the facts that they found and how confusing it was. They talked about the case, until they got to the station. When they were there, the agents look through all of the information that they were told and given. They stayed for hours,but they didn't get anywhere, so they went to check into their motel. Scully shared a room with McClellan while Mulder shared a room with Imperio.

The two new agents fell asleep instantly, while Mulder and Scully were up looking over the case in separate rooms. Mulder came to Scully's room and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Scully asked as she answered the door.

"Daddy more bucks." Mulder said as he tried to shield himself from the rain.

"Mulder, what are you doing out here?" She could see that he was soaked and it wasn't just from standing in the rain.

"I went jogging, and then got hungry. I was about to go to a diner or something, but I didn't want to go by myself. Plus, I know how you are when you miss a meal, so…"

"I'll go with you, but take a shower first, and then change your clothes. You could get sick, Mulder." Scully said with a concerned voice.

"I know, I know." H said as he walked off.

They asked for direction to the nearest twenty-four diner that was near by and it turns out that it wasn't that far away. It was a classy restaurant with good food and low prices.

The waiter came up and asked for their order.

"What would you like to order, ma'am?" He asked Scully. "I would like a cheeseburger with fries and a Iced Tea to go with it. And he will have the chicken noodle soup with the breadsticks and that will be all."

Mulder was about to say something, but Scully cut him off. "Mulder, you were jogging in the rain andyou're soaking wet. There is a big chance that you are most likely to get sick tomorrow. All I am trying to do is help you from getting really sick. Besides, I'm not going to eat that burger and fries by myself, which is too much. I bet not even you could eat that my yourself." Mulder agreed with her, and then they waited on their food in silence.

When the food arrived Mulder ate all of his soup and half of Scully's food. They discussed the case some, but there was another reason Mulder wanted to come. He handed Scully a manila folder that had some papers in it.

"What's this?" Scully asked, as she looked ay Mulder.

" Just read. " He said, and then grabbed Scully's Iced Tea and drank the rest. She did as he told her to and surprised couldn't describe how she felt.

"But, Mulder, this can't be true." Scully didn't believe what she was reading. Mulder was trying so hard to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. He didn't care that it was a public place.

"That cigarette smoking son of a bitch was right, Scully." He pounded his fist on the table, and then closed his eyes. "I thought that I could prove him wrong, Scully. I thought that this could be a lie." He shook his head and look at his hands. Talking became harder and harder as each minute passed because Mulder was really processing the information that he found out. He was CSM's son, his father did cheat on his mother, and he had a long lost sister out there somewhere. His family was built on an arranged marriage, lies, and deceit.

Mulder had really begun to cry at the last thought. He knew his family was fucked up, but damn, not that much. Scully went over to where Mulder sat and held him. She rocked him and supplied soothing words to calm him down. She knew that this information had hit Mulder in the face. That's why he went running, he wanted to clear his mind, but it didn't work. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until early in the morning. Mulder went to the bathroom to rinse his face off while Scully paid for the check.

They made their way back to the motel in no time, but they didn't go to sleep. It would be hard for Mulder to go to sleep after what he found. He could only imagine what he might dream while he slept. Instead, they sat and talked about the current case that they were working on and seemed to get some things accomplished.

"Mulder, look at this." Scully said as she handed him the paper.

"What?" Mulder took it from her and began to read the paper.

"The victims switched doctors like musical chairs. But, they stayed with this one doctor longer than the others for experimental purposes. Then they canceled the program because the fail rate was higher than the success rate." Scully explained.

This caught Mulder's full attention. "What kind of experiments?"

"It's called 'Operation: 'Make a Life'. It's for people having troubles making a child. The police department already did an investigation on the program and found nothing."

"Except high fail rates." Mulder said off-handedly. He got a feeling that this program somehow tied into the women's deaths, but how? If they already investigated them, what did they miss? "Did you have the client list also?"

"Yeah." Scully handed him the client list and went back to looking at the other papers she got from the police department. She was grateful that they were willing to cooperate and gave them all the information that they had on the case. Mulder knew that there was something that he was missing, but that he couldn't see it. He wanted to look at the bigger picture, but he was too tired. Scully convinced Mulder to go to sleep, and then she would go to sleep herself, but she had to do something.

There was a knock on the door and Scully went to go answer it while she held the phone in her hand. She made a gesture that said 'hold on one minute' to Agent McClellan.

"Alright, thank you, bye." Scully hang up the phone, and then wrote something down.

"Agent Scully, did that have something to do with the case?"

"Yes, I just got a lead. But, let go to Agent Imperio and Mulder's room, so I can tell all of you together." Scully said as she walked out the door. When she got the room she knocked on the door loudly. The two males were already dressed; actually everybody was dressed, except for Scully. But, that didn't matter.

"Have you been to sleep?" Agent Imperio asked, as soon as he saw her.

"No, but that doesn't matter right now. I just found a lead on the case." Scully didn't let them say anything. "All the victims were apart of some experimental program."

"But, we already know that." Mulder said as he leaned against the wall. He looked a little sick and his nose was red.

"The victims only signed up for experimental programs. It wasn't just with Operation: 'Make a Life', it was also with other experimental treatments and programs. That's why they changed doctors so much. It was only experimental and it didn't work, so they had to move on." Scully said as she paced back and forth.

"What? How did you find this out?" Mulder asked as he walked closer to Scully unknowingly.

"I called those doctors this morning. I only planned to call one, but I called another to see if they were the same as the first one and so on. They all were the same, Mulder."

"What was the same?"

"Before they signed up for the last experimentation, they were all barren. That's why they went through a lot of doctors, until they came to him. They failed the other experiments because they were sterile and they at least needed some eggs to do the experiments. Somehow this experimentation needed someone sterile for it to work. I checked the client list and all the success rates were the victims and they were barren. The ones that failed were those who did have eggs and could carry a child, but for some reason it didn't work on them."

"But, that doesn't make sense. Why would an experimental program work on someone who is sterile, instead of someone who isn't? Someone who has eggs are more capable or carry a child than someone who doesn't." Agent Imperio said.

"Don't you think I know that? But, this is what makes sense even if it doesn't make sense. If we find out why they were able to carry those kids then we can find out why they died." Scully said. "I don't know how these women were able to conceive, but we need to find out."

"Yeah, we will," Mulder, said as he pointed to himself and the other two agents in the room. "But you have to get some rest. You've been up for twenty-four hours, Scully, get some rest and we'll talk to the victims families."

"No." Scully said.

"They'll go and do the questioning, but you stay here. You are sick and you can't going around getting suspects and witnesses sick or anyone else for that matter. You should stay and bed and go to sleep, but if you feel that you need to work on the case then I will not stop you. You can use your cellphone to talk to them and investigate the case from your motel room." She looked at the two agents. "Give us a thorough report when you talk to them. Write down everythign whether or not you feel that they are important and don't scare them when you question them. We don't want to do that, until we have the right person or people."

Scully said as she left out the room, and then went to her room and sleepfell into adeep slumber shortly afterwards. Hopefully, Mulder would do the same thing or at least stay in his room.

Reviews Welcomed!


	6. One case down and another to go

"Mulder, open up!" Scully said loudly as she knocked on Mulder's door. Mulder opened the door, but he looked tired and worn out. He seemed to have gotten sicker than he was when she saw in earlier.

"Yeah, Scully. Did they find anything yet?" Mulder asked as made his way back to his bed.

"No, I haven't spoken to them yet, but you should get back in bed. You don't look any better than you looked earlier, in fact you look worse." Mulder started to get into to bed because he as too tired to argue back.

"Take off your clothes first. They'll have you burning up if you keep them on." Not only was Mulder too tired to argue, but also he was too tired too to take off his clothes. He could barely get into bed. Scully didn't see how he made it to the door. Scully walked over to Mulder and began to take his clothes off. First, she started with his shirt. It would've been easy if Mulder helped her, but he didn't, so she struggled to lift him up and take off his shirt. She felt his forehead and he was burning up, so she got a towel and wet it, and then out it on his forehead. After Scully did that, she started taking off his shoes and socks. Again Mulder wasn't making it any easier, so she had to lift his heavy body up to take off his pants. Scully was done undressing Mulder and laid beside him on his bed because she was tired from her 'workout'.

"Mulder, I didn't know undressing you would be this tiresome." Mulder mumbled something incoherent and Scully didn't bother to figure it out. Mulder rested for a bit and got some of his energy back, so Scully ordered some soup for him to eat. Instead of Mulder eating the soup, it ended up on her shirt. Scully changed her shirt and put on one of Mulder, so she could walk to her room and get a shirt of her own. As she buttoned up her shirt, one of the other agents walked in.

"Agent Mulder, we have the…" Agent McClellan stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. She saw an undressed Mulder in nothing, but his boxers and Scully was wearing one of Mulder shirts and it was unbuttoned.

"This is not what it looks like." Scully said as stood frozen in her place.

"Well, to me it looks like you two were busy fooling around, while Agent Imperio and myself do all of the hard work." With that Agent Imperio walked in and stopped right in his place.

"I know what it looks like, but that isn't what happened." Scully wouldn't have explained herself to them, but it did seem like they did something inappropriate. And Mulder would choose this time to fall back asleep.

"Than what happened."

"Agent Mulder had gone for a jog last night out and the freezing rain which is why he is sick now. So, after you guys left he went to sleep. Instead of giving him energy, it took energy away from him because he kept on his clothes and didn't bother to eat anything. So, I undressed him because his clothes were making his fever worse and by me taking off his clothes, it helped him cool down. Mulder have gotten a bit of energy from his nap, so I decided to get him some soup, but it spilled on me. So, I had to change into one of his shirts, until I could get one of my own. As I was doing that, you walked in." Scully explained. They seemed to believe her, but they still couldn't get over the scene in front of them.

"Did you guys find anything?" Scully asked, and then finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Not anything that we didn't already know." Agent Imperio said as he handed her a notepad with questions and the answers to them. Scully skimmed over it, and then tossed it on Mulder's dresser.

"Wait." Scully thought back to one of the questions that they asked.

"What?"

"Why did you ask them that question about the night their child was conceived?" Scully asked.

"I don't know it just seemed like a question to ask. Why?" Agent McClellan asked as she looked at Mulder's body from the corner of her eye. She was really enjoying the view.

"What did they say?" Scully asked. She was oblivous as to who agent McClellan was watching.

"They said that their lovemaking was different. They felt more powerful and in control and they didn't feel like themselves. It was like someone was controlling them or something."

"Did all of them say that?" Everyone standing jumped at Mulder's voice because they didn't know that he was awake.

"Mulder, go back to sleep. You should be resting. I don't know how you have any energy now, you didn't have anything to eat yet and you need more rest." Scully said as felt Mulder's forehead. His fever seemed to be going down.

"I've been sleep all day and I took a Tylenol after you left earlier. Anyway, did all of them say that about the night of conception?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Well, because it's odd for all of them to say the same thing, don't you think? If it was only one of them it would be normal, but all of them said that, so it's quite odd." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "So, what you guys should do is go and re question the doctors."

They all left and Mulder was in the room by himself. Scully came back with some food for Mulder, and then left to go to question the doctors. She was unsuccessful finding out some information from the doctors, so Scully went to the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat because she hasn't eaten all day. As she stood in line someone began to talk to her.

"I can give you all the information you need if you follow me." He whispered as he looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I know how they did it."

Scully just listened to what he said and bought her food. She waited for a few seconds before following him out of the cafeteria. He was nowhere to be seen, and then all of the sudden someone snatched her into one of the rooms. It was one of the doctors that she questioned earlier.

"Agent Scully, I'm glad that you listened to me because I'm tired of having all of this on my conscience."

"Having what on our conscience?" Scully asked.

"These killings." He said as he locked the door.

"You know who did it?" Scully sat her food down and began to approach him.

"Yeah. And I wish that they didn't. I know that they have no other way and that their intentions are good in a way, but it's bad and gives them the wrong impression."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was a little unsure about 'Operation: Make a Life', but I didn't say anything because there were success stories and they were incredible. I too noticed how the barren women had gotten pregnant. I didn't want to say anything about it, it could have just been a successful experimentation, but when the women started to die I started to do some research. I followed them everyday and studied their every movement, but I wasn't expecting to see what I saw." He shook his head.

"What did you see, Dr. Goodman?"

"They broke into one of their patients homes, so I followed them. I knew they weren't going to steal anything because the people were at home and the lights were on. So, I was curious as to why they broke in. They went upstairs into a guestroom and lay down in the bed. That seemed strange to me as to why someone would brake in a persons home just to lay down, until I saw this ghost-like figure of one of the doctors come out of the room. He went into the patients room and I followed him in there, but I couldn't go in because they were umm…busy." He emphasized the word, so Scully could understand what he meant.

"Okay."

""But, I watched from outside? I'm not a pervert, but I wanted to see what would happen, you know. Then all of the sudden, he entered the males body."

"He what?" Scully rose an eyebrow at his last comment.

"I swear to you that the ghost entered his body. I could see the different styles in umm…technique." Dr.Godman said as he messed with his tie.

"I guess you have a theory on why these things happen to these women." Scully said as she thought back to what he told her.

"Yes, I do. My theory is that these men can't conceive with their wives because they can't create a child with someone of their own kind and someone with eggs, so they prey on barren women. But, the thing with barren women is when they carry the child for nine months they end up dying. I think that this is how children are conceived when it comes to these superhuman people or whatever they are. After the children are conceived, they die of old age. I mean these children grow to the age of one hundred in a day or something." Scully looked at him as if he was crazy. "It's more like facts and theories put together. I've seen some of these things for myself and it is very disturbing. Even though they shouldn't have done it, it is they only way that they can have a child."

"I can see why you didn't tell anyone." Scully said as she tried to wrap her mind around what he said. "Do you mind coming with me?"

"Are you going to arrest me?" He asked as he began to pace.

"I don't know, but I need to bring you with me, so you can explain this to three other agents."

Scully found agents Imperio and McClellan, and then they left to go to the hotel with the doctor. When they got into Mulder's hotel room, Dr. Goodman re told his story.

"That explains a lot." Mulder said as he got up and stretched. Scully looked at him. "What?"

"Put a robe on Mulder." Agent McClellan was a bit upset by that comment.

"You didn't mind looking earlier." He whispered in her ear, which caused Scully to blush. Mulder got a robe and put it on, and then sat in a chair. "It does explain why the husbands felt that their 'lovemaking' was different. It actually explains everything, but how to catch them in the act."

They devised a plan to catch the people who impregnated the women. Luckily, they caught the guys in time. But, unfortunately they left with scars. Mulder was shot with his own gun twice. He was shot in his left arm and right leg. Scully had stitches in her forehead and a broken arm. Agent Imperio had broken ribs and a black eye. Agent McClellan had her jaw wired shut and a stab wound in her thigh. And all of this came from one man. Apparently he could make several replicas of himself and they could fight back, but you couldn't hit them. The only way to hurt him was to hurt his real body, but the real body was in the car and luckily Scully got out of the house and got to him just in time.

All of the agents stayed at the hosptial for one day, except for Imperio who had to stay until his ribcage healed.

The agents went to go get something to eat before leaving the for the airport, well except for Agent McClellan. They ate and were about to leave when someone hit their car. Scully got out of the car and looked at the back of the car.

"I am so sorry, ma'am. I did not mean to hit you." The woman said. The voice sounded familiar to Scully, but she didn't look up.

"That's alright."Scully said, and then looked up. "Samantha?"

TBC

Disclaimer: I do not own it and sorry for not stating it. I didn't think it was necessary since I am writing fan fiction. I mean it's quite self-explanatory **FAN** fiction, but I've stated it now.

A/N: Well, that's the end of the case. How did you like the x-file? I wrote the case in three chapters like I said and I knwo it was a bit rushed, but it wasn't too rushed was it?And I have to get to Mulder's family history thing. I haven't forgot about it. There are some other tings I need to state, but I can't remember, so I might do it next chapter. Feedback appreciated.


	7. Dreams and familiar faces

A/N: I know what I said, but they stayed at the hospital a couple of days except for Scully. And this chapter tells about the night they caught the guy. Italics are flashbacks. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Fire light1

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Scully, can you take me to the car?" Mulder whispered in Scully's ear. He would've done it himself, but he was in a wheelchair and needed help to be lifted in the car. Even if he did it himself, he would have ended up on the ground because he as shot in his arm and leg. He couldn't use either of them, so people had to help him around.

"Why?" She looked at him and began to get a bit concerned.

"Can we talk in private?" Scully got up and wheeled him outside, so they could talk.

"What's bothering you Mulder?"

"I'm terrified, Scully." Mulder closed his eyes and rubbed his head with his right hand.

"Of what?" Scully rubbed his shoulder to show him that it was all right to tell her.

"I'm afraid of what I'll find out about who my family really is. All these lies, Scully and now they want to give me the truth. What if I don't like the truth? I already know that my so-called father was a cheater and so was my mom. My son of a bitch for a father goes around killing people and covering up government conspiracies. I have a long lost sister somewhere, but she changed her name and moves around a lot. All of this started because I was looking for my abducted sister that no one cares to look for except for you and me." Mulder was out of breath and a little tired.

Scully was about to correct him and say that he was actually on a forced vacation, but it wouldn't matter either way.

"Mulder, well at least you care to look. You haven't given up hope like most people would have and I can't say that most people would have kept looking. I know, your life is not the easiest, but you shouldn't be scared or afraid of what you will find." Scully sat on a bench that was by the entrance of the restaurant and wheeled Mulder close to her.

"What I should be happy." Mulder said sarcastically.

"No, but you shouldn't be afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of because CSM only told you all of this, so he could hurt you. Not so you could find out about your family. He has always known that your family is a weak point for you and you'll only feed his knowledge of this by being afraid." Mulder looked her in the eyes and Scully could see how this was hurting him. "Mulder, you have always been in this line that goes on forever and into no where." Scully smiled slightly at her comment.

"What's so funny?"

"A man once told me that just because you don't know where no where is doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." Scully shook her head. "He said that the answers are there that you just have got to look, and then you can find your destination."

"Did you believe him?"

"Not at first, I thought he was some crazy old man. Now that I think about it, it kind of does make sense." Scully got up, and then wheeled Mulder to the car. It took awhile to get him in the car because she had to help him out of the chair and get him in the car. It didn't help that she could only use one arm and that he could only use to of his limbs and neither of them were the same. Scully got in him and the car and buckled him in.

"Are we about to leave?" Mulder asked as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

"No, I just don't want to do it when I get back in the car. And Mulder, you'll at least have time to heal before you go and confront the people or whatever it is that you want to do." Skinner only made them do one case because of the outcome of this case. He said that the two new agents got a real good introduction of what the X-Files are. Mulder watched as Scully entered back into the restaurant, and then tried to turn on the radio. Scully forgot to leave the keys and he didn't ask for them. Mulder decided to go to sleep because it would take too much to honk the horn and he was tired.

The agents pulled up behind the doctor's car and parked there. They've been following all of the doctors for days and today was the day that they were going to try to impregnate an n unsuspecting women. Even though the experiment was over they still had personal records of those who were and were not barren. They couldn't believe their eyes when a ghost like figure came out of the doctor's body and exited the car. The ghost figure opened the door and walked.

"I didn't get as much sleep as I thought I did." Scully said as she stared at the door that Dr. Freeman just walked through.

"Okay, we have to act fast. Three of us need to go in and one of us has to stay in the car just in case." Mulder said as he felt around for his gun. He checked to make sure it was loaded and off of safety.

"You have to stay, Mulder because you are still recovering from your fever." Scully said.

"Scully, this is not time to play doctor. I'm a more experienced agent than Agent Imperio or McClellan when it comes to the X-Files, I should be in there." Mulder explained.

"I'll stay, you guys go in. " Agent Imperio said, and then looked towards the house. "Hurry up too because it seems as if he didn't want to waste any time getting in there."

They didn't need to be told twice. Mulder picked the lock and entered from the front while Scully and Agent McClellan picked the lock and entered from the back. Mulder went upstairs to go look for Dr. Freeman and the two female agents looked downstairs to see if anyone else was in the house.

Mulder knocked on the master bedroom door. "This is Agent Fox Mulder and I am asking you to stop whatever it is that you are doing."

Their 'lovemaking' only continued and only got louder, and then the female companion yell for help. Mulder tried to bust into the room since it was locked. He succeeded after three tries. The guy that was on top of the woman jumped off of her and attacked Mulder, and then ran out of the room. Mulder quickly got up to see if the woman was okay and she was, so he ran after the guy.

Scully ran upstairs to see what all the commotion was about and was knocked down the stairs. She landed on her arm wrong and was about to get up when Dr.Freeman picked her up and slammed her head against the end of a desk. She was knocked unconscious and he left her at the bottom of the stairs.

Agent McClellan had Dr. Freeman at gunpoint and Mulder was behind. The doctor tired to attack her, so she shot him. He fell to the ground, and then Dr. Freeman's ghost came out of the man's body.

Agent Imperio got out of the car and ran towards the house to see what was going on. When he entered he saw Agent McClellan being stomped in the face by Dr. Freeman's ghost and Mulder was trying to figure out how to get the guy off of her when the doctor made two replicas of himself. Replica two pushed Mulder to the ground and his gun flew out of his hand into another room. Replica three began to come after Agent Imperio. He threw him to the ground also and began to kick him the stomach. No one noticed that Scully was crawling with one hand towards the door. She made sure that she was very discreet because she could see what this man as dong and there was no way she could make it out if he caught her.

Replica three got tired of kicking him, so he decided to use Agent Imperio as a punching bag instead. Agent McClellan still wasn't able to figure out that she couldn't fight back and pulled a pocketknife out of her pocket. Replica one snatched the knife away and stabbed her in the leg, and then threw the knife.

The woman came downstairs and saw what was going on. She saw the gun and ran towards it, and then tried to shoot at the replicas. She accidentally shot Mulder twice.

Scully was at the driver's side of the car and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She didn't have any time to waste, so she shot the window and made sure that it didn't hit him. After she shot the window, Scully began to hit the window with the butt of her gun and the window shattered in pieces. Scully unlocked the door, and then opened it. She then pulled a syringe out of her pocket and gave her the shot. Dr. Goodman said that he was sure that it was would work and it was no time to second-guess him. He body started to twitch some, and then he opened his eyes and closed them again.

The agents in the house didn't feel any pounding on the anymore and opened their eyes to see that Dr. Freeman was gone.

"The police should be here any minute." The woman said as she made her way to Mulder. "I'm sorry that I shot you."

Mulder was drifting in and out of conscious, and then blacked out. The other two agents did the same thing shortly afterwards.

Scully heard and saw ambulances and polices cars pull up. They checked her out while some of the EMT's went into the house. They brought they other three out on stretchers and they put her in one too.

When they got to the hospital Mulder, Agents Imperio and McClellan were rushed to emergency surgery. They all came out fine and needed to rest a while. Skinner came to check on the agents.

"I guess it golden rule that when you're assigned to the X-Files you must be hospitalized when on a case." Skinner said.

"Mulder, wake up!" Scully shook him.

"Huh?" He wiped his eyes, and then looked at Scully.

"What were you dreaming about? It looked as if you had a nightmare." Scully said with a voice filled with concern. "And you were sweating."

"Let's just say I dreamed about the night we captured Dr. Freeman." Mulder said.

"Oh, well everyone is settled in, so we are about to leave." Scully got into the car and started it up, and then backed up. They felt someone hit them from behind and everyone screamed out of pain. It wasn't a hard hit, but they were injured, so it hurt them.

"Damn, now we have to go back to the hospital." Mulder said as he turned to look at the car that hit them.

"I'll go see how bad the damage is, and then will go to the hospital."

Scully left out the car and went to talk o the person. Mulder turned around again and saw the woman's face clearly this time. "Samantha?"

TBC


	8. Returned

A/N: It was almost three chapters in one day, but ff had a few problems. I have a question. Is anyone paying attention besides Fire Light1 or I am just writing this story for no reason? If you do not want me to continue than I will not. If Fire Light1 wants me to finish the story, I will e-mail them to her. If you are paying attention I will at least need five reviews for each chapter.

On with the story…

"Do I know you?" The brown haired woman asked. She looked at Scully suspiciously.

"No, but I know you." Scully said. She made sure that she stayed calm and collected because this could be another clone.

"How do you know me if I don't know you?" 'Samantha' asked.

"Long story short, I know your brother." Scully said.

"You know Fox?" She asked in amazement. "Where is he? Never mind, I don't want to know." She began to walk towards the restaurant and was on her way in.

"Samantha!" Mulder yelled out the window. 'Samantha' snapped her head around and looked at Mulder.

"Fox?" She stood frozen in her spot. Mulder tried to get out of the car, but hurt himself in the process.

"Mulder, are you alright?" Scully asked as she rushed to his side. Mulder slide back into his seat and tried to collect himself.

"Is she real, Scully?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know?" She shook her head. "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

Scully exchanged a few words with 'Samantha' and went back to the car. They sat in silence and waited for the ambulance to come. The ambulance came about ten minutes later and they were checked out. Just to be safe they were sent to the hospital since they already had existing injuries at the moment. 'Samantha was sent because she had a deep gash in her head.

They were all fine and 'Samantha' was sent out with stitches in her head.

"Samantha." Scully said as she walked quickly so she could catch up with her.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She turned around to look at her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Scully didn't know whether or not this was the real Samantha and she didn't want to disappoint Mulder. He already had so many disappointments and this would add to that.

"You already are." She replied back.

"Do you have any missing memories of any sorts?" Scully asked, as she looked 'Samantha' in her eyes.

"No, why?"

"Have you had any traumatic experiences? 'Samantha' was quiet for a moment. "Let me go get some coffee first, and then we'll talk."

They walked to the cafeteria and both of them had got themselves some coffee. 'Samantha' walked them to a bench outside of the hospital.

"I know why you are asking me these questions." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"You do?" Scully looked at her, and then towards her coffee cup.

"Yeah, because that man you were with is my brother and you want to see if I'm real or not."

"How do you know that?" Scully snapped her head to look at her.

"Well, because Christopher raised me."

"Who?"

'Samantha' sipped her coffee. "You know him as C.G.B. Spender. After the aliens returned me when I was twelve Christopher took me into his care. He didn't treat me right and I was confused as to why when I was younger. I was always treated as if I was garbage and was treated like an animal. But, then when I was older he told me why. He said since I was Bill and Teena's real child that I didn't deserve to be treated right. I accidentally found out about his extra curricular activities. So, I confronted him on it and he told me the truth." Samantha began to twirl her finger around the rim of the cup. "I thought he would have gotten me killed, but he decided that living was way worse."

"How come you didn't try to find Mulder?" Scully glanced at the hospital building.

"I thought the family was better off without me. I caused so much hurt back than when I was abducted and I didn't want to bring up old feelings that they put away."

"What makes you think that they put it away?"

"That's what all families do. They suffer some traumatic experience and put it away as if it never existed."

"Did Christopher led you to believe that?' Scully emphasized Christopher.

"I don't know." Tears began to fall down Samantha's face and she wiped them off. "I mean I know that he hurt me emotionally in the past, but this is different. He had proof. Fox works at the FBI and he is the golden boy there. My parents divorced and moved on with their lives. They forgot about me and moved on with their lives. All of them."

"Samantha, that is not true. The last thing they forgot about is you. You were the only reason they still talked. Fox has spent most of his life searching for you. He ruined his golden boy image just to work in some ratty old basement to investigate alien abduction cases. He didn't care what others thought as long as his search brought him closer to you. And well your parents searched for you through Mulder." Scully explained, and then looked at her. "The last thing that they did was forgot about you."

"How do you know?"

"I work with 'Fox'. I hear him talk about you all the time." They shared a brief moment of silence before Samantha spoke.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah."

Samantha pulled a pocketknife out of her pocket and cut her palm and she bleed red. "I'm the real Samantha."

They walked into the hospital and got her cut cleaned, and then walked to the cafeteria where Mulder was. Scully decided to leave them alone and let them talk amongst themselves. The day was turning out to be good, but for some reason Scully was not happy. She walked to the bench that she sat on earlier with Samantha and looked towards the sky.

"Mulder, now that you've found your sister, will there still be room for me?" Scully said quietly, and then picked a rose petal off of the ground. It was bright red and silky. She fingered it, and then put it in her pocket. It didn't make any sense, but she was crying. Not loud sobs or anything like that, but Scully was silently crying to herself because she might lose Mulder.

TBC…or not

A/N: I know it may sound selfish in a way, but I had to do it. Just let me know how you feel about the story. And if Scully sound s a bit selfish to you it is because she thinks that she might lose Mulder. It may sound out of character, but I don't think that it is. I think that she would cry if she were by herself and not around anyone else. She's not the type of person to show weakness around a person very easily. I feel that Scully would feel that if Samantha was alive and came back into Mulder life because that was the only reason he was in the basement. That and his love of for the paranormal.

I don't feel very comfortable with the chapter, but I feel that it will do. I do not know any other way to explain it. So, tall me how you feel.


	9. In the Heat of the Moment

Disclaimer: If I owned the X-Files then the sequel would've been out years ago.

Scully POV

I saw less of Mulder after the case. I knew that would happen, but it hurt that it did happen. Actually, I haven't seen Mulder at all. Skinner put us on medical leave, especially Mulder. All of his time has been preoccupied with Samantha and her son. She has a five-year-old son and she is a single mother. Mulder convinced her to come out her and live with him. I feel lonely now. In the past, I've always had Mulder's quest to find Samantha to keep me preoccupied that I never thought about when he found her what would happen. Now I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not lost, but confused. What's going to happen since Mulder has found his sister? I think he's going to leave the X-Files to start over with Samantha. Samantha took up most of his life, so he wouldn't have a problem leaving. But, where would that leave me? I can't choose another department or profession because I've very satisfied working on the X-Files. Besides, whom will the victims on the X-Files have? Not Mulder obviously.

Another thing I will lose when Mulder leaves is his friendship. The only reason we had a strong friendship is because I determination on the X-Files. Other than that I don't know much about Mulder. The things that he's told me are because someone else brought it up or because something reminded him of it. Mulder has never come over to my place just to talk. It's always about work. So, that's why I feel that our friendship will be non-existent once he leaves. Despite, the lack of knowledge of Mulder, I still want Mulder's friendship. He has always been a good friend and to lose someone like him is something that I wouldn't want to happen. But, it will.

Someone is knocking on my door and I get up to answer it. When I get to the door I looked out the peephole and see Mulder standing there. As much as I don't want to open the door, I do.

"Hey, stranger." I say as I as leave the door open for Mulder.

"Hey, yourself." Mulder says as he enters. He began to walk to the couch and sat down on one of them. "Scully, we need to talk."

Like I didn't know what it was about. "What do we need to talk about, Mulder?"

I sat down on the cushion beside him and looked him into the eyes.

"I resigned today, Scully. I want to start over with Samantha. We need a new lease on life after all that we've been through over the years. Staying in the FBI only reminds me of the bad times and how I had to struggle to find Samantha. When I think about my days on the X-Files I feel so weak and scared. I don't like to feel that way." Mulder looked down at his hands as he spoke. Luckily, he didn't see me wipe tears from my eyes.

"What about the information CSM told you?" I asked. "Are you still going to try and find out the truth behind that?"

"Of course, so don't think I'm going to leave out your life that quick, Scully." He joked, but I didn't find it funny.

"It's great that you're trying to move on with your life, Mulder. I said as I tried to hold back the rest of my tears.

"And you get to start over, too, Scully. You know, you can have that normal life that you always wanted now." He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a small smile back.

"No, you'll be the only one with the normal life." I said as I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'll still be working on the X-Files."

"Scully, this is your chance to have a normal life. Why are you trying to pass it up?" I was studying Mulder's face. He looked more happier than he was when he was on the X-Files. That hurt me a lot. I couldn't make Mulder happy. The teapot whistled that I had forgot about earlier. I was too busy lost in my thoughts thinking about Mulder. I got up to go to the kitchen and I cut off the stove. Mulder walked up beside me and stood there as I began to rinse I two cups for us.

"Why are you staying?" He asked as I poured tea into one of the cups. I didn't answer him I just started on the other cup. As I poured tea into the cup I accidentally spilled some on the table. So, after I was done filling the cup, I began to wipe up the tea. "Answer me, Scully!"

"Damn it, Mulder! Why can't you just leave it alone?" I yelled as I threw the towel on the table. "I'm staying because if I leave than they have no one. The people in the X-Files have no one to solve their unsolved cases that no one cares about."

"But, that's not your responsibility." He said as he turned me toward to him to look in the eyes. "They are not being left with no one, they have agents Imperio and McClellan."

"Mulder, those are two great agents, but they will not be able to keep the X-Files open. I've sacrificed so much myself and I'm not just going to leave like that." I lowered my voice a bit. "I stayed because you were so convinced to make me believe that there could be something out there."

"Do you believe now?" He said as he stepped closer to me.

"It doesn't matter whether or not if I believe or not because every once of it just vanished." I said as I picked up my tea to drink. It tasted horrible because I didn't put any sugar in it, so I spit it out.

"What am I talking about? You never believed." He said as gave me a cold stare.

I dropped the teacup and the sink and heard it shatter as I pushed Mulder into the refrigerator. Things shook inside the refrigerator because of how hard I pushed Mulder. I looked Mulder Square into his eyes and held him against the refrigerator.

"I may not believe in aliens or supernatural things for that matter, but I believed in you and your cause. I may be a skeptic, but I helped keep the X-Files open. I never made fun or ridiculed you for your beliefs. You said it yourself that I respected the journey and I still do. But, I can no longer respect a man who would just quit after he finds what he is looking for." I couldn't look at him anymore nor touch him, so I let him go and turned away. "You're not any better than your sorry excuse for a father."

"How dare you accuse me being just like that chain smoking son of a bitch?" He said as he got up off the refrigerator and got closer to me. "He is not my father, I don't care what the test results say!"

"You right, you may not be, but you are as selfish as him." I got back in his face because he was trying to act big. He expected me to back down and I wasn't going to do that.

"All this because I 'm leaving. Wait…you are jealous of Samantha." He accused.

"Yeah, I am jealous of Samantha." I admitted.

"And you call me selfish. As soon as I find my sister, you become jealous and can't be happy for me." He shook his head and put his had over his mouth and began to rub it.

"I am happy for you!" I yelled.

"Then why are you jealous?" He was back and my face.

"Because I'm in love with you and I'm used to having all your attention on me. Or the little attention that you give me to better put it." The words I was saying did not process in my head. "I didn't plan on falling in love with you it just happened. Once I knew that I loved you I knew that I couldn't be with you. You were too invested in the X-Files and that was more important to you than any relationship. Now you are leaving and I'm upset. I admit that it has a little do with that fact I'm in love with you and want to be with you, but the real reason is that you are the only one who took the X-Files seriously. You were the only one who cared and now you are leaving as if you don't care. I fell in love with a man who cared about others who were taken as jokes. Someonewho wanted to find out the truth no matter what. Not someone who is done with the journey for the truth once he finds his long lost sister. On second thought, I guess I don't love…"

Mulder cut me off by kissing me. He grabbed my body and switched position, so I was against the refrigerator and he wasn't. I was being pushed against the refrigerator real hard and roughly, but I didn't mind. We didn't break the kiss once, until Mulder pulled his lips from mine and I slapped. I would like to say that I slapped him because he kissed me, but I slapped him because he stopped kissing. His kiss left my lips burning from the roughness from of his kiss and from the desire I felt for him.

We sat there in our own atmosphere of lust just filled with desire and craving. Our lips were touching, but just barely. This time I began to kiss him, and then I led him to my bedroom. I know I'm pissed at him, but if this is my last real moment with him then I want to spend it without any regrets. And if I don't do this then I will regret it for my whole life. I don't wonder what if, so I won't.

TBC…

A/N: Feedback Appreciated! How did you like the chapter? The next one will be Mulder's POV from after the bedroom scene and his views and why he's doing what he's doing. And I didn't get five reviews, but I got three or four and someone put my story on their favorites. One more thing, I think there are way more people paying attention because I checked the hits and it has the same amount of people. I was seriously thinking about taking the story off or not finishing, but I don't leave stories unfinished because I hate when people do that. So, you will get a complete story.

If you think that one of them is ooc than I would have to disagree. One because we all know how Mulder gets about Samantha and two Scully has been in the partnership for years and then Mulder's just leaves. You can still have your opinion on why you feel that way, but that's just how I feel and I won't disagree with you.


	10. Where we Stand

MULDER'S POV

I rolled off from on top of Scully and closed my eyes. Scully was panting real hard and she closed her eyes, and then looked at me.

"Get out." She said quietly as she tried to regain her breath.

"What?" I was also trying to regain my breath and trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Get out of my apartment." She looked me in the eyes as she said the words. "I don't want you here anymore." Scully pulled the covers up around her body.

"Scully, you can't just kick me out after what just happened. We obviously have feeling for each other. You said it yourself that you are in love with." I scooted closer to her. "If we have feelings for one another than we should do something about it."

"Mulder, I did say that, but you never said it back." She looked at me, and then touched my face.

"You never gave me a chance. You kissed me." I defended.

"You're right, I did kiss you, but before I kissed you-you kissed me." Damn! She had me there. "As far as a chance of they're being an us, it won't happen. You said it yourself: you're leaving. Also, I'll always be a reminder of the pain you suffered while being on the X-Files if we did decide to stay together. If I know that I'll cause you pain than we shouldn't be together. Besides, I'm the skeptic and you're the believer, it won't work out and it never will." Scully touched her lips my own, and then she pulled back. It was obvious that I hurt her because it was as clear as day in her eyes.

"Scully, I…"

"Mulder, may you please leave?" This wasn't the brave Scully who wasn't afraid of anyone or anything asking me, it was a scared and hurt Scully. She was confused and didn't know what to do. I realized about a few seconds ago that I already hurt her, but this was way beyond hurt. She was wear and vulnerable. Scully would never show weakness if she could help it. Now I understood her barriers and why she was closed off. Guys would hurt her emotionally and I wasn't any different.

It probably would've made a difference if I said 'I love you, too", instead of just getting straight to sex. Or I could've talked to her about it and made her realize my feelings, but I made her feel like a piece of meat. Dumb ass! Even though she may have known what she was doing she can't help, but to feel the way she does.

I didn't know what to say to her. Words couldn't describe how much I felt like a stupid jerk. I gathered my things, and then put on my clothes. "I'm sorry, Scully."

MULDER

I thought she knew how I felt. I thought that I didn't need to say the words, but I was wrong. It's been a while since I saw Scully before last night and I can't believe I expected her to take it well. She was right: I was being selfish.

"Mulder, how can I help you?" Skinner asked as he shuffled some papers. He was having a hard time not saying agent.

"I changed my mind. I want to stay." I said as I looked at my hands.

"May I ask why? You seemed so determined to leave yesterday and now you're staying." He was glad Mulder was staying. In fact, he hadn't gotten to do Mulder's paper and good thing, too.

"Scully, talked some sense into me. She made me realized that there are other people out there and it would be selfish if I left after I found what I was looking for."

Mulder, it's not selfish if you've put in some many years and your heart into it. She was probably upset." Skinner was a bit upset himself, until now.

"No, she was right. I wouldn't had left if Samantha wasn't found. Years ago, I told Scully about how these people have no one, and then I do this. Upset or not Scully had a point. They have no one who looks out for them other than Scully and myself and that's all they need. We have the drive and determination to save these people. If I were to leave now after Scully talked some sense into mw, I would make sure that there is some agents trained enough to handle the X-Files. But, I'm not going to do that now. I can't because if I leave now they win."

"Good to see that you have your head back on now, Mulder."

"Good to have it back on." Mulder got up to leave. "I just hope Samantha understands. She was really set on staring over."

"Agent Mulder, starting over doesn't necessarily mean moving. It's more like having a new outlook on life. I thought that moving would be the answer when I got divorced from Sharon, but it just made the problem worse. It would makes sense that I would move since we were separating, but we needed closure. So, I moved back in for a while, and then I saw what the problem was: me. I changed some things about myself and I felt much better and happier. My whole outlook on life was changed and my relationship with Sharon. Were good friends now."

"How is Sharon doing?"

"Well. She remarried. It hurt at first, but then I got over it. She deserves happiness and someone invested into the relationship. I couldn't give her that, so I understood."

"Well, I should get down to the office. Thanks for the talk." I said as I walked towards the door.

"No problem and have a nice day, agent Mulder." Skinner emphasized Agent. "And you still have that time off for that private investigation."

MULDER

I opened the door and saw Scully sitting at my desk. She was reading an article and the other two agents were looking over old case files.

"Agent Mulder." Agent Imperio said. "I thought you quit."

"I did, but I got some sense talked into be, and then I decided to come back to work." I looked at Scully who didn't bother to look up at me. "Can we talk for a minute, Scully?"

She got up and walked into the hallway. I closed the door after her.

"We're leaving tomorrow if you're still willing to help me." I said as I kept my distance between us.

"What time?" Scully folded her arms, but wouldn't look at me.

"Noon. Dulles International. The ticket will be waiting us at the airport."

"Alright." Scully bit her bottom lip, and then looked at me. "We need to have a serious talk. I don't know when, but I'm tired of feeling like some confused person. I need to know where we stand because this is ruining me in the process. It's ruining us and out friendship. If we can't be lovers we can at least be friends."

I wasn't used to Scully being straightforward. She usually hinted at things about our personal relationship, but she never said it outright. Now if that was professional it was a different story, but personal…I had more luck proving little gray men than having her open up.

"I know this isn't like me, but you've been nothing, but a real bastard these past few weeks. I understand why, but not the way you did it. I know I didn't help matters, but what I did was out of confusion and angry. I knew what you were planning on doing and it hurt me. We are both to blame because we run around in circles and play these silly games. I tired of running, are you?" Scully looked me in my eyes and I thought back to yesterday.

"Yes." Scully began to open the door. "Scully."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." She stopped in her tracks and closed the door, and then leaned her head on it.Even though it wasn't showing on her face, I could see her smiling.

"That's all I wanted to know." She whispered. I walked up from behind her and put my hands on her waist.

"Well, I'm glad to let you know." I whispered back. I was taking a big chance, but I put my hands lightly on her waist. She stiffened slightly, and then I kissed her below her ear. "I love you. I am in love with you and I want to be with you. I could never be unhappy when you are around."

"Before we make any decisions about a relationship we need to talk first. We need to know what the other wants out of the relationship. Clear up the misunderstandings and make sure that we are on the same page." Scully leaned into me. "We need to get back in the office before someone sees us like this, and then they separate us and we get in trouble."

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable." I let her go and Scully opened the door slightly.

"And no more touching or holding, until we talk." She then walked into the office and sat at HER desk, which is my old desk. I guess I have to earn it back. What I don't understand is why she let me touch her in the first place. Things are getting out of control between us and we really do need that long overdue talk.

TBC…Feedback Welcomed!

A/N: The chapter wasn't supposed to turn out this way only the beginning, but it seemed right. Scully POV will be the next chapter and she will explain her actions. I was laughing when I read the reviews and someone did agree with me about Scully in the last chapter. I guess I did that because I wanted Scully to break loose, you know. She always kept to herself and I didn't want that to happen anymore. Oh and if my chapters seemed rushed of confusing it's because I have a hard time expressing myself as I would like to most of the time. I do the best I can and sometimes that isn't enough for me. I'm my own worst critic or sometimes things don't some out the way I would like and I know that I could do better.


	11. Words From the Heart

Scully POV- 6:30 P.M. SAME DAY

"Mulder, come in." I said as I took his coat when he entered the room, and then put it in the closet.

"Smells good, Scully." Mulder said as he went to go sit down on the couch.

"Thank you." I said as I sat beside him, and then put my fingers in his air. When did I develop this bravery to just put my hands in Mulder's hair without any excuses? Oh, yeah, when the rules were thrown out the window yesterday. When I let my emotions get the best of me, and then slept with Mulder. I really don't care now. He knows how I feel and vice-versa. We just have to get past all these misunderstandings because it will ruin us if we don't.

"You welcome." Mulder whispered silently, and then leaned into my touch. Hmm, just like a dog. I'm not calling Mulder a dog, but he leans into my touch like one. They love the love, attention, and affection and so does Mulder. "When are we eating dinner?"

"It's cooling down a bit, and then will eat." I said as I watched him take my hands in his and lace them with his. As he looked into my eyes, he kissed and gave each knuckle on my hand it's own special attention.

"What are we eating?" He licked his lips, and then started again. I wanted to lick his lips myself. Stop, Dana. Or is it Scully? No, Scully. I've stopped being Dana a long time ago. I watch his lips as he kissed my knuckles again.

I was getting aroused, but I managed to control it. "Salad, pasta, and breadsticks. The pasta and breadsticks are homemade." I added. I knew how much Mulder liked homemade food. "For dessert we're making Funnel cakes."

"Sounds delicious." Mulder stopped kissing my knuckles, and then turned my hand palm up and began to kiss it. For some reason that touched my heart that Mulder would do something like that. My arousal was beginning to become uncontrollable, so I told Mulder that it was time for dinner. The plates were already set, so Mulder helped me put food on them.

"Scully, something just dawned on me." Mulder said as he put the plate with food on the table and got another for me to fix.

"What?" I asked as I put a large amount of pasta on his plate.

"Why would we make the Funnel cake now, instead of earlier. Cakes take time to make and we'll have to wait a while before we can eat it. It'll be a long time." I smiled at Mulder.

"Mulder, Funnel cakes are different from regular cakes. You fry them instead of bake them. If we made them earlier they wouldn't taste as good. The thing with Funnel cakes is that you eat while it is hot. They're delicious. If it's cold, it's not as tasty. While you fry them you can make designs, and then put toppings after you are done. I usually put powered sugar, ice cream, strawberries, or chocolate. But, other people put different things on it." I explained as I finished his plate, and then gave it to him.

"Can't wait." He said as we walked to the table. Dinner went by well, and then we started to make dessert. We got really messes, but it was fun. As I ate my Funnel cake, I laughed at Mulder. Drool was dripping from his mouth as he ate his.

He looked at me. "What, it's good. I'm surprised I hadn't tried this a long time ago."

I couldn't help, but laugh at him. Dessert we ate in a companionable silence as I watched Mulder eat. I picked the dished up and put them in the sink once we were done. I grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses, and then gestured for Mulder to follow me. As he sat down beside me, I poured our glassed then handed him one of them.

"As much as I enjoyed dinner that is not why you are here." He seemed to tense up a bit. "Mulder, it's no reason to be nervous. We both want the same thing we just need to discuss some things."

"Yeah, I know." He sipped his wine, and sat the cup down. I did the same as him. I didn't know how to start, so I took his hands in mine to get strength from him.

"When I first met you, I thought that you were an ass" He looked at me as if he was shocked. "Mulder, don't pretend to be surprised, you knew that you were an ass back then. But, I respected you. You may have been an ass, but you were brilliant. Your theories were out there and your determination was thicker than blood. I admired you so much. I may not have had the same beliefs as you, but you were so dedicated. I couldn't help, but to stand by your side. Time grew as our friendship grew, and ten after a while I found out that I wanted to be more than a friend and partner. I wanted to be your lover and know what only lover's know. I wanted to feel where you were coming from. I wanted to be loved by you. To be held by you and cared by you. But, you were dedicated to finding Samantha and I knew that you didn't have room for a personal life. If I couldn't be that I at least wanted to help you. I thought that you at least deserved peace at mind. But, there were times where you would give your attention to attractive women and I would get jealous because I wanted to be that woman. I wanted to be your woman. Years went by and my love for you grew just as the increasing jealousy, but I tried to hide it the best I could. But, now I can't. The thought of just losing you makes me shakes me to the core. Then you had to say those words and I snapped. It was years of pent up tension and longing for you. I couldn't just watch you leave after I vowed to myself that I wouldn't betray of partnership for my feelings."

I took a long sip of my wine, and then continued.

"And all the talk about the X-Files and how they needed us just really got to me. That was another reason I snapped. You were just walking away and it didn't seem like you were going to look back or have second thoughts." I laid my head on Mulder's shoulder.

"Did you ever think what would happen when I found Samantha?" Mulder whispered in my ear.

"No. I was just so caught up in the moment to think. It was always about Samantha and leads about where we could find her. I wasn't thinking about after we found her, but when it where. Was she going to be safe or alive? Will she remember you? Not what happens afterwards. You would think that would be one of the first things I would think of, but I didn't."

Mulder cupped my face in his ands, and then kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked as I returned his kiss.

"For caring and not being selfish. You pushed aside everything to help me find Samantha and I want to thank you." He leaned his head against mine, and then kissed me again. The escalated really quick and before I knew it he was on top of me. This didn't feel right. As much as I wanted Mulder, I didn't want to have him in this way. Well, not right now at least. What was happening right now seemed inappropriate for the moment.

"Mulder…" I breathed heavily as I said his name and push he a somewhat off of me. "Can you just hold me for tonight?"

He gave me a long kiss, and then answered. "Yeah."

We didn't speak after that. I just led hims to the bedroom and he stripped off his clothes until he was in his boxers and I put on my pajamas. We crawled into bed and I felt his arms make their way around my body. I feel asleep instantly.

TBC…Feedback Welcomed!

A/N: How did you like it? I don't know whether you'll like it or not, but I'm sleepy and I wanted to get this done. It's almost one thirty in the morning and I wanted to post this. I don't know whether it would have been better if I was wide-awake, but we'll never know. They will probably continue their talk next chapter or the chapter after that. This 'vacation' meaning Mulder's family history. MFH for short will be next chapter definitely. I thought it was going to be this chapter, but I decided against it. Oh and I don't know if this chapter solved anything, but hopefully it solved something.


	12. The longer end

AN: Has it been about eight months, I'm so sorry. I'm really trying to play catch up as you can see.

Now on with the story…

NORMALVILLE, MISSISSIPPI

"So, are you sure that this is her, Mulder?" Scully asked as she stretched after she got out of the car. Mulder was too distracted by the fact that Scully had on a white tank top and some very nice fitting Capri jeans. Did he mention very? "Mulder?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm positive." Mulder said as he walked he walked to the house, which was big by the way. What people would call a mansion. It was a beige house with white shutters and two swinging porches on opposites ends of one another. The lawn was immaculately cut and very green. There was a garden with various kinds of flowers that complimented the house and the surrounding area. The colors were very vibrant and breath takingly beautiful. Trees were also in the yard and in the right places for shade.

"In my opinion, when your father died, Mulder, I would say that your mother that the shorter end of the stick." Scully said as they climbed the stairs. "Whether or not if they have a summer house."

"I would have to agree." Mulder said as he knocked on the door. They weren't there that long before someone answered the door, a maid to be exact.

"May I help you?" The woman said as she smiled politely at Mulder and Scully.

"Yes, does a Donna Sutherland live her?" Scully asked while she looked at the garden.

"Yes she is, may I ask what your business is with her?" The maid was now looking suspicious of Mulder and Scully, but still kept her smile on.

"Uh, there are some questions that I need to ask her that only she can answer. It is very personal and I would like to speak to her personally about. From what I can gather, this is probably a home where either you are a regular or you come with appointment and which I have neither, but I really need to see her." The maid looked at Mulder, and then let them in. They followed the maid to the kitchen to where an older woman with brown hair sat.

"Mrs. Sutherland, there are some people here to speak to you." The maid announcement, and then left. Mrs. Sutherland turned around and looked directly at Mulder.

"Fox." She said as if she was expecting him.

AN: A rather small chapter, I know, but something, right?


	13. How do I know you?

"How do you know me?" Mulder asked as he looked at the woman.

She smiled at him, and then drink her tea. "I don't know you, I know of you." A small laugh escaped her lips. "We finally meet after all of these years. I'm guessing you have found out all about the affair that I had with your father. We didn't mean to hurt you, but some things are just inevitable. Just like finding out the truth…it can't hide as long as it would like to, but it does for a while."

"Why did you…do what you did?" Scully asked uneasily.

"What is your name if I may ask?" Donna said as she looked at Scully.

"Dana Scully." She wouldn't look the woman in the eyes because she knew. She knew what Scully tried to forget. It wasn't because she knew, but because all women who had affairs knew if they were in the presence of their own kind.

"Well, Miss Scully, I will tell you and Fox Mulder everything I know if you tell me of the short-lived affair that you had." Scully visibly paled. She never thought of her affair with Daniel, until now. She really had forgotten about the whole thing. It wouldn't have bothered her as much, but Mulder's current situation says a lot.

Mulder turned and looked at Scully, but said nothing. He face was expressionless and so were his eyes. If that didn't say big trouble than Scully didn't know what did.

"Umm, I was at med school at the time and sort of…reckless to sum it up, well at relationships at least. I was tired of being screwed over by guys and decided to take control, you know. Every guy I knew or met just seemed so childish and I knew, I just knew that I could some much better than them. But, I could never find them, so I had a series of one night stands." Scully got quiet for a moment, and then spoke again. "It was very unfulfilling and I felt empty, so I stopped. One day, I overheard this girl in one of my classes talking about a professor of mine named Daniel Waterston. He was a real ladies man and could spit some lines that were real panty peelers. I was fed up with men like that, but his game was different and straight--forward. He told you what he wanted and he knew that he would get it. Daniel knew what woman to look for and he was right each and every time. But, he thought that he had me all figured out and I proved him wrong. I pursued him and he didn't know how to handle me at first, but later caught on. After being together for a while, I fell for him. Then his wife found out about us and threatened to leave. Daniel didn't care and told her to leave, so she did, but altogether. She committed suicide and that was when I decided that it was time to leave him." Scully wouldn't look at Mulder as she told her story and she didn't look at him afterwards.

"I met Bill while I was in college. He was a waiter at a diner and we would always bump into one another. We instantly fell in love, but never spoke a word to each other, until my date set me up. Bill was kind enough to take me home and ask nothing more. After that, we hung out together a lot and I became his girl somehow." She smiled at the thought. "Things were going perfect, until I met his parents. They said that I wasn't good enough for Bill because of my financial status. Then one day, I overheard them talking about this girl…

DONNA'S STORY….

"Keith, you have no idea how humiliating it was when I told the family about William's girlfriend." Mrs. Mulder complained as she drank a glass of champagne.

"I have no idea. Stephanie, when I told my work partners about Donna or whatever her name is, they laughed and said how can they hire someone with such pathetic taste in women. Do you know how long I've been trying to get Bill a job with them?" Keith poured himself a glass of Scotch. "I've trained Bill in business since he was a child and he knows that the string he is just being difficult as always. He could've helped the firm out in high school by doing small things around the office and had an intern job after he graduated. I do not know what is wrong with that child."

"And now William decides to settle for less, he is really giving this family a bad name." Stephanie shook his head.

"The girl that he supposedly fell for is nothing, but poor trash. There are plenty good-looking women out there who were born into well off families." Keith began to ponder on why his son was stirring up so much trouble. "I know what it is, Bill is just trying to piss us off. What better way to make us mad than to do all of this shit that he is doing?"

Donna was listening in the kitchen, and then came out and looked at them. "Bill does love me!" Donna shouted.

Keith and Stephanie Mulder didn't even flinch.

"He even has her believing it." Stephanie said as she lit a cigarette and began to smoke it.

"Sit down, Ms. Sutherland." Keith instructed and Donna did as told.

"William and you will break up. He will marry Teena Kuipers and get a well- paying job. You will no longer have any contact with our son of any kind."

"You can't just do that!" Donna yelled.

"I can and I will. I don't see why Bill chose to be with you."

"To upset us and it worked very well."

"Oh yeah, and you're just a piece of candy." Stephanie said with disgust as she looked at Donna. "We couldn't fix you to fit you into out lifestyle because you are rude and lack so much."

"I would never want to be like you." Donna spit out.

"Do you think our kind would accept you?" Keith asked, and then laughed. "You misunderstood what Stephanie said completely, Ms. Sutherland. You are nothing, but eye candy, a mistress, a woman that a man only looks for a good time in. We could fix you up visibly, but you'll never be one of us even if you wanted to. People will only see you for what you are, poor trash and someone who sexually satisfy another."

"Are you saying that people will only accept me as Bill's mistress, but never as his wife?" Donna asked as she looked between the two Mulder's.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Keith said as he smiled at Donna.

"That doesn't make any sense." Donna declared.

"It makes perfect sense. William needs to have someone who represents him and every aspect and you don't. You see, every man needs a woman on the side and you are it." Stephanie said as she grinned at Donna.

PRESENT

"I was shocked to hear what I heard that day, but I listened and believed them." Donna looked at Mulder. "This whole thing is way beyond you, Fox"

Mulder didn't say anything; he just got up and began to walk away. Scully knew she couldn't just let him leave. They needed to find out more information from Donna and resolve the current situation between them. If she let him leave she didn't know what would happen. Scully got up and began to follow Mulder out of the house.

"Scully, leave me alone." Mulder said as he walked to the car.

"Mulder, we need to talk." Scully said as she walked over to the driver's side out the car and put her hand on the door. "Not just about us, but also about that information that was just given to us."

"How could you, Scully?" Mulder rubbed his face. "It's like I don't know you—you are like a stranger to me."

"What? Is it because I didn't tell you of my past? That's complete bullshit, Mulder. Everyone has done things that they aren't proud of, but that doesn't mean that you don't know the person—or me. I'm not proud of what I did and I tried to forget, but she knew…somehow she knew." Scully tried to explain.

"Would you have told me if she didn't know?" Mulder stood with his hands on his hips while looking at Scully straight in her eyes.

"Honestly, I've never thought about it. Being in the FBI was about starting over and forgetting about that life. I guess maybe not because we really never did talk much, but then again, yes. We are in a relationship and things like that are bound to come up, aren't they?"

Mulder was about to answer her when he heard a car pull up behind them.

"Who are you?" The person asked as she got out of the car.

"Fox?" Mulder looked to the passenger side and saw the last person he expect to see or would have ever thought he would see.

"Dad?" Mulder saw Bill begin to approach him. Oh, this was definitely his father. " This shit just keeps getting better."

TBC…


End file.
